The marketing and sales promotion of cleaning products, such as dish detergents, can benefit greatly by conducting demonstrations, either live or via broadcast media, that provide reliable and repeatable results to show the cleaning performance of the product. Demonstration methods that effectively present the benefits of a cleaning product to the consumer typically result in a greater chance that a consumer will try the product.
Some demonstration methods have utilized grease and water. For example, test methods have utilized liquefied grease that is placed into a shallow dish having tap water. While this method involving grease and water is representative of the types of grease found on soiled dishware, it tends to be highly variable in composition. Such grease and water methods are, therefore, undesirable to use in demonstrations to consumers to show the cleaning performance of a cleaning product as reliability and repeatability are important.
There continues to be a need to provide methods for demonstrating the cleaning performance of a cleaning product that are easily repeatable and that provide reliable results.